Silver Series
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Just a little thing I made up. And yes, I know it's a suckish at first, but, I promise it will get better. Anyway, I hope you like it, please comment once you've read it. I write for the enjoyment of others. Please R&R positively. I do not own LotR
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, _please_ Grandfather?" pleaded Silver as she quickly followed her grandfather down the large marble hall.

"I do not think so, young lady…" said Old man River, Silver's grandfather, who walked through the halls with much speed.

Silver stopped and groaned, her blue eyes brightly blazing, "But I never am in charge when you are gone, even though I am the rightful one!" She then started following him again, long curly black hair flowing behind her.

River sighed, "No. You are to young." He said sternly. He wore long pale robes and a silver ring around his head. His hair was white, and his long beard was white as well. His grey eyes showed no budge into letting her lead the people of the Silver Tower for a week.

Silver pleaded, "I am NOT too young, grandfather, I am 389!" She definitely didn't look it though... She crossed her arms, moving slowly and elegantly as she followed him now down the great stairs. Her soft pale face was no longer lovely, as she showed a sign of retort. "And by this time I think you would know I am NOT to young!"

Old man River finally stopped, and looked at her, "Well, I am almost 20 times older then you... so to me you are young..." he looked away, and took a deep breath, "Do you really, believe you could handle such a responsibility?"

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Silver's face brightened up, as she almost begged, but quickly regained her structure. She stood straight and and nodded, "I do believe I can grandfather..."

Old man River rubbed his brow slowly and groaned, "Fine…you may rule while I am gone..."

Silver almost screamed for joy, she ran and hugged her grandfather, nearly knocking them both down the stairs. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then grabbed the hem of her dress and ran back upstairs. She tripped once or twice, but regained her balance and made her way up the stairs.

Old man River shook his head, heading down to his horse, to leave.

Meanwhile, across the plain, walked three friends, on their way to war, "So, is it time for lunch yet? I'm starving…." Said Peregrin Took. Who happened to be a simple hobbit from the Shire, and by many was called Pippin.

"No." said Legolas Greenleaf, the elf prince of Mirkwood. He had his bow in hand and was walking in a fast pace.

"Oh c'mon, we haven't had a break in a few hours now!" said Meriadoc Brandybuck, also a hobbit from the shire, who was also called Merry.

Legolas looked back at both of them for a brief second, "The war waits for no man, or hobbit in this case…"

Pippin groaned, as did his stomach, "Well, can we at least eat something? _My stomach can't wait..._"

Legolas sighed finally, "Alright, but we make this a brief break…." Merry and Pippin both smiled, and quickly pulled out from their sacks a few muffins and carrots. Legolas got out nothing, not wishing to eat.

Then something became clear to Legolas, "Where's Gimli?" Gimli the dwarf from the Lonely Mountains could not be seen anywhere. Merry and Pippin stopped eating, and looked around.

"Er, is that him in the distance?" said Merry, putting a hand over his eyes, staring a small figure in the distance. The small figure was indeed Gimli, one could tell by the way he walked, trudging slightly and cursing under his breath.

Legolas thought for a second, and remembered that the last break they all had, Gimli had fallen asleep, and they must have left him sleeping. "Uh...hello Gimli…" he said as the dwarf walked over to them.

Gimli simply gave Legolas one evil look, and walked over taking Pippin's muffin, and sat on the ground madly.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver was overjoyed that she was going to be able to actually run the tower for a few days, without any help. She went outside shortly after her grandfather left.

Now, one must explain this tower after one has used it already so much in a story. Well, it is not exactly a tower at all, inside, lays a world, where it seems absolutely perfect; it has the most beautiful landscape and scenery. And also many people in this world are made out of stone, such as jade or marble, etc. But some where just people, but all ages have white hair. They also dress in bright colors and strange but beautiful outfits. The only one who did not have white hair was Old man River, but, age found him and soon he did have white hair. Silver, was born of night black hair, just as her grandfather's was.

Now one other thing you might want to know. River is called the Silvan Sorcerer, which is why the tower is called; 'The Silver Tower'. Silver Water, was named after all these things.

Oh! One more thing, which you will also find out later; _The tower and it's people aren't from middle earth..._

Silver walked outside to her favorite spot, a lagoon under a forest roof with many large stones around. She just lied down in the soft long grass and listen to the world around her. She was now in a simple blue dirndl, with a golden locket round her neck.

Silver gently closed her eyes and smiled, but her smile faded as she sensed something. Her eyes opened and widened as she felt the earth. Many spirits like herself can feel movement in the earth, and can tell when something is near. She sat up, hands gently pressed against the ground. She felt footsteps.

Across the plain, the four friends, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin sat. They had just gotten up and started off again from their small break.

Silver peeked over a stone that she was hidden behind, and saw them all in the far distance. Strangely, the two hobbits caught her attention the most. Her father had once told her when he rescued a few hobbits from Old man Willow, and these two hobbits, described the description perfectly.

But, she could only wonder for the moment, because the Tower's bells started to ring, echoing through the valley. "Aiya!" it had only been 15 minutes of her first day of ruling, and she already was late. Silver quickly jumped up and ran towards the tower, over the plain.

Legolas noticed something running in the distance, but was mainly listening to the deep ring of the bells. Pippin blinked, "What is that?"

"It's bells, obviously…" said Merry leaning a little to Pippin. Pippin shook his head and nodded,

"Well I know that, but, where are they coming from?" Pippin glared a bit at Merry. Legolas answered,

"It is the bells of the Silver Tower… many believe the tower is a myth, only because so few have entered through its doors… it is rarely seen or heard..." the elf looked down, in deep thought, or in prayer. He seemed slightly, afraid. None of the others knew what he was doing, so they just shrugged and exchanged glances.

Gimli tapped on Legolas's shoulder, "So… are we heading off again now?"

Legolas shook his head, "No…we are going to that Tower…"


	3. Chapter 3

Gimli had frozen and now stood, staring at Legolas, "What did you say?"

"You heard me…we're going to the Silver Tower…" Legolas said looking far off, studying the land.

Gimli glared, "Why, may I ask? War is only so many days away, elf, it won't wait for us…- Elessar won't wait for us…"

"I know."

"THEN WHY, ARE WE GOING TO A TOWER THAT'S JUST A MYTH?" Gimli yelled, nearly jumping on Legolas, trying to get answers out of him.

Legolas looked down at his stubborn dwarf friend, as Merry and Pippin took a few steps back. Merry and Pippin knew Legolas and Gimli had a tendency to fight with each other, really bad, even though they had become friends a while back.

Merry and Pippin winced, waiting for Legolas to give the first blow, but, Legolas simply smiled lightly and sighed, saying to Gimli, "Gimli… There is a Silver Sorcerer in that tower, and he happens to have an army greater than many forces in middle earth. May I remind you the enemy we are going against surpasses us in numbers, greatly. We need help. And the tower is not just a myth, it happens to be real. It also is right behind you old friend, I think you would know that since we all just heard the bells ring…"

Gimli turned around, as did Merry and Pippin, all wishing to see this great structure. Gimli squinted, scanning the area, and, he soon gasped as he saw a magnificent sight.

Between a mountain, and a vast forest, that surrounded half of the valley, lay the Tower. The tower was terribly wide, not to mention terribly tall. It was so tall, that the clouds only came to the middle of it. It shined in the sunlight, each grey and silver brick seeming to glow lightly.

Gimli just stared, mouth wide open, and Merry and Pippin kept looking up, trying to see the top of the tower. Legolas stood, arms crossed, his face show a sign of confidence. Gimli nodded slowly, "I suppose…a tower… that size…might have the forces that could assist us…"

Legolas smiled lightly, "Then, let us all hurry and not lose any day light…" he started off across the plain, and Merry and Pippin immediately followed. Gimli stood staring mouth open at the tower a few more moments, until he noticed his friends where leaving without him, and then quickly followed.

The four friends quickly made it to the forest, from the plain. And where soon on a straight path to the Tower. All of them seemed a little eager to see what lay inside, but, then again, they had no idea how to get inside.

Soon they all came upon the Tower's base. They all stopped quite a distance away, just in amazement how wide the base was. The base was a many acres around. And a great stable circle the base, except in the front, where the tall, large door stood. They all walked down a silver cobbled path, over to the door. Legolas knocked.

An older looking maid, with pearl white hair stared out, "Yes?"

Pippin smiled lightly and spoke, "Can we please speak with the Silver Sorcerer?"

The maid shook her head, "He is out of town for a few weeks, goodbye…" all their hearts sank as she started to close the door.

Legolas quickly put his hand on the door keeping it open, "He surely must have someone in charge for him while he is gone? Correct?"

The woman sighed, "He does, now good day…" She tried to close the door again.

Legolas kept it open, "May we speak to this person?"

The woman sighed again and rolled her eyes, "Sure…why not…" she opened the door, motioning for them to come in.

They all quickly came in, mainly afraid of her closing it again not letting them inside. The maid started down the completely marble hallway, heels clicking. The all followed looking around, Gimli blinked and whispered to Legolas, "Didn't you say there was a world in here? I don't see anything."

Legolas whispered back, "Well of course you don't see anything. The world is through a door somewhere inside this tower…"

Pippin blinked and whispered to all of his friends, "So, your saying we are inside a tower that's inside a world, and inside the tower there's a world as well?-… brain pain…" he rubbed his head.

The maid soon brought them in to a large, great room. A flat stone staircase went around the tower above them. The staircase had no railing, but was quite wide, and seemed to go to the top of the tower. Merry and Pippin got dizzy looking up at it.

Pippin shivered and asked the maid, "We… we don't have to go up that way do we?"

The maid nodded, "It's either that way or you fly." Pippin gulped looking back up.

Legolas nodded to the maid, "Thank you…" and he started up first. Gimli followed, closely, not wanting to fall off the edge. Merry and Pippin inched up against the wall, right behind Gimli.

As everyone knows, a very tall tower, that only has stairs to go up on, would take a very long time to get up and down on. Though, I am not talking about an ordinary tower. So, the walk up seemed to go by so fast, they where all on solid floor in about 15 minutes.

They all sighed with relief as they got off the stairs. They then went down another grand marble hallway, to a golden door, between to brightly lit lamps. Merry touched the door gently, saying, "I am starting to have second thoughts about all this…"

Pippin nodded, "Me too…"

Gimli sighed, "Well…we have to do this…"

Legolas didn't think of it at all as something frightening, he just simply went over to the door and knocked.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors slowly opened. They all blinked, mainly because of the good deal of light that was shining out. They all stepped into the room slowly, still blinking.

It was a perfectly circular room, all walls slick, and grey, as if water was rushing down them. In the front of the room was a large window, it went from the ceiling all the way down to the floor and was quite wide. And it was hard to contemplate if whether it was a normal window, or blue stained glass window.

The floor was deep white marble, and if you looked at it to long, it would seem as if the floor was moving like many clouds rolling around. Many magnificent objects lay around the room, though, it was anything but cluttered, it happened to be actually quite neat.

But, even with all these amazing features, one thing in the room was most noticeable. A silver throne, sat before the window on a few low steps, and in front of this throne, a pentagonal shaped pool of water sat. The water glowed lightly in the sunlight that drifted through the window, many colors flashed, mainly in shades of blue. They all took a few steps to the edge of the small pool, and gazed in.

The pool was very clear, and a very light blue, but, no matter how hard they looked, the bottom was not at all visible. Pippin knelt down, and slowly reached his hand out to the water. Right before his finger touched the surface, a lovely sound entered the room. The sound was un-human it seemed, though, so beautiful none the less. It sounded like the light jingling of bells, and a smooth stream trickling down smooth rocks. The sound echoed a bit, making it seem grand, and yet peaceful. It was a woman's voice.

"I wouldn't touch the cleansing pool, small friend…" the woman's voice seemed to laugh a bit. The four friends looked up slowly, and then gazed around. No one was in the room with them, it was quite clear. But, after the looked from side to side, they looked back to the throne, and a young, beautiful woman sat there, one leg over the other, and leaning a little to one side. It was Silver Water.

Pippin opened his mouth a few times, as he stood up straight next to his also speechless friends. He swallowed and finally spoke, "W-why not?" he looked down at the pool, as his three friends stood there, all eyes locked on Silver.

Silver smiled lightly, and stood, causing them all to step back a little. She came to the edge of the water and looked in. She then looked up, across to them, smiling, "Master Elf, may I borrow your bow for a second?" she reached out gently, her long blue sleeve hanging, and blowing gently like a silky flag.

Legolas immediately reached back and gripped his bow, protectively, "Why?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes a bit. He found her very lovely, yes, but wasn't about to hand his bow over to a random lady he just met.

Silver smiled, "I am just showing you four what the pool does, and don't worry, I'll give you your bow back." Her hand was still out straight in front of her.

Legolas blinked, and took off his bow, fingering the wood a bit, "Alright…" he passed it over the pool, giving it to her gently.

Once Silver took the bow, she paused a moment staring at Legolas, she hadn't exactly looked at him yet. So when she met his eyes, something just happened which caused them both to blush at the same time. She quickly looked down and knelt next to the pool quickly, she didn't want anyone to see her face go red.

She took a deep breath, as did Legolas, who was looking off to the side. Silver slowly put the bow over the water, with both hands, and dipped it in. When she pulled it back out, it seemed to shine more. The water soon stopped dripping from the wood, and quickly hardened, into a silver coating. She stood and held it back out for Legolas, making sure not to make eye contact again. "It is now harder then mithril, and as light a feather, and easier to maneuver."

Legolas blinked, and took his bow back, fingering the silver wood now, looking it over. He pulled the string back, as if an imaginary arrow was there. After a moment of silence, Legolas nodded slowly, "It's nice…" a faint smile crossing his face. Gimli smiled a bit, knowing that would be the only compliment Silver would get.

Silver nodded and looked at Pippin and she turned back to the throne, "See, master hobbit, you would've been a statue the moment you touched it…" Pippin's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard, jumping back away from the water.

Silver laughed lightly as she sat back down on the throne, "Now... why have you four come?"

Gimli started, "We need a bit of help…"

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Legolas nodded, putting his bow back on his back, "Let me help explain a little… it's a war problem…"

Silver nodded slowly, "Alright… and how is the Tower involved with this?"

"We need assistance… King Ellessar's army is out numbered highly, even with all the forces in middle-earth, we couldn't go against this enemy." Legolas said looking down, "We have heard the Tower has a vast army that could assist."

Silver thought this over, and she knew it wasn't wise for her to deal with war problems, which was her grandfather's duty. But, she wanted to help. So, she nodded slowly, but knew something else had to be done for the armies of the King to be helped.

"I shall help…" she said finally standing, the four friends turned and looked at each other happily, "But… I, will have to come."

Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin all froze, and exchanged glances. Gimli started to speak, "Miss, there is really, no reason to come with us…"

Silver stared, "Master Dwarf, without me, the army can not assist you."

Merry took it the wrong way, "What?"

Silver saw his confusion and quickly spoke, "I mean, you can't have the army without me," she quickly took off her silver locket, and held it out, "It's a bit hard to explain, but, here's your army…"

They all stared at the locket, mouths opened. Pippin blinked, "That? _That's_ the army?"

Silver nodded, "Well, yes… you see if I should ever open the locket, the army will be released. It's a magic thing…" She tried her hardest to explain, but, it sounded weird, and she knew this.

"Hmph…" muffled Gimli, "Nonsense, there is no way that would ever be possible, an army of millions, all in a _locket_? Yeah right…" he started towards the door. The other's followed. Silver groaned a bit, wishing she was better with words like her granddad.

The all got to the door, but when they opened it, Silver stood right there in front of them, arms crossed, locket still in hand, "I will prove my point if I have to. I am just saying I am the only one who can open the locket, and the only one who can control the army."

Gimli crossed his arms and glared, "Alright then, prove it. This I would like to see."

Silver nodded and motioned for them to follow her down the stairs. They all followed closely, realizing it was much scarier going down.

Once all the way down, they went back outside. Silver took a deep breath and stood before them, "Now, I shall NOT release the _whole_ army, otherwise I swear we all shall be crushed…" she opened the locket, and sparks flew out. The next moment, many silver knights stood around all of them, at least 56 or so.

Gimli blinked, "Er…wow…" he felt dumb at the moment, and looked down, pulling his helmet closer over his head.

In another moment, all the knights where gone. Silver Water closed her locket, "I hope I have proven my point…"

Legolas nodded and smiled faintly, "I guess you'll be coming with us, m'lady..."


	5. Chapter 5

After the decision that Silver Water was to travel with them, Gimli pulled Legolas, Merry, and Pippin aside, while Silver went to get a few things before they left. Gimli started speaking in a harsh whisper, "We can't bring a woman to war! It's unnatural!"

Legolas sighed, "Gimli, we need help, like I said before. And this woman is the only one that can help at the moment." He tried to not raise his voice.

Pippin stared blankly at the ground for a moment, and then looked back up at his comrades, "Now that I think of it… it is a little weird to bring a girl to battle…"

Legolas swung around and faced Pippin, his face now showing no mercy, "Peregrin Took, don't make me repeat everything again I just said, to you!" Pippin shrunk down a bit beside Merry, who was trying not to laugh at Pippin's frightened face.

When Silver came back out, she now was in a shorter dress that didn't flow on the ground like the last one, she had been wearing. It looked amazing on her and showed her curves. It also was clear that the dress was made for travel, as did her grey short boots. She also had a leather bag hanging over her shoulder, and a golden band around her head.

They all looked up to see Silver, and quickly stood straight and acted normal, as if they hadn't been just talking about her. Silver smiled lightly, "Shall we head off?"

"Yes, we shall…" said Gimli starting off, but not before he somewhat glared at Silver. Silver blinked looking at the dwarf. She shook it off and followed, as did the others. Merry and Pippin made sure they walked on either sides of Silver, both wanting to talk to her, and possibly show off.

"I have noticed we haven't introduced ourselves yet," started Merry with a bright smile, "Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service, madam." Merry bowed a little. She smiled and was about to say something, but, Pippin quickly spoke so he would not be neglected,

"Oh, and I am Peregrin! Peregrin Took! But, no need for formality, you call me Pippin." He smiled eagerly, and happily, nodding a little.

"Um, you can call me Merry, if you want as well…" Merry quickly said again before Silver could say anything. It seemed Merry and Pippin now went at a competition of some sort.

Silver quickly said, "Well, it's very nice to meet both of you, and it is also nice to be traveling in your group. I am Silver Water Bombadil."

Legolas who was ahead of the three, stopped for a second at hearing her name, he then turned his head to look back at them, "Bombadil? By any chance, are you related to someone named Tom Bombadil?"

Silver seemed as if she would laugh, "Well I would think so, he is my father and all…"

Legolas went back and walked beside her now, pushing Merry slightly out of the way, "_The _Tom Bombadil… is your _father_?"

Silver blinked and slowly said, "Yes…_why?_"

Legolas shrugged and looked off, "Well, Tom is a great being, and, he also lives far away from the tower… I guess I just don't understand why you don't live with your mother and father?"

Silver sighed and looked down a little, "It's a long story…" and looked back up, face showing she really didn't feel of talking about it anymore.

Legolas nodded slowly, studying her face, "Alright… perhaps you can tell us all another time…" Silver nodded, still avoiding all eye contact with Legolas. She didn't now why, but she felt nervous around him, and her heart often raced, even though they had just met. He spoke, "By the way, I am Legolas Greenleaf…" he said slowly.

"And I'm Gimli…" said Gimli who was farther ahead then anyone at the moment.

A moment of silence passed them all until a question came to Silver's mind, "Where is this war anyway?"

"The Lake of Rhun…" Legolas said, "It's in the far north of Mordor…"

Silver blinked, "Mordor huh? Sounds…pleasant…" she said sarcasticly.

They had walked a couple miles now, and a hint of night was starting to slowly appear. The mountains they where aiming for still where in the far distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wow... to think of how long it's been since I lasted updated this is, well, kinda scary... O_O *tsk, tsk* And to think I call myself a LotR fan... -.- Pity, pity..._**

**_Anyway, at long last I am going to update this story! Hallelujah! So, please enjoy this chapter and make sure to review at the end! ^^_**

* * *

><p>It was not long after they stopped to rest in a grove of trees, that Merry and Pippin fell asleep. But none could blame them, the hobbits had traveled two and a half days without much rest.<p>

And the grass in the grove was long and soft, and the leaves rustled gently above them in the cool night wind. Gimli had set to making a fire, but not a very large one; he did not want to attract any goblin scouts or possible bandits.

"So... I have a question about your Tower," Gimli roughly stated, as he settled back against a tree and pulled out a pipe to smoke. Silver sat nearby, also leaning against a tree.

The question had broken her train of thought, as she was staring up through the leaves, at the thick clouds that started to pass in between the flickering stars, "What do you wish to know, Master Dwarf?"

Legolas walked nearby, keeping watch and practicing here and there with his bow.

"Well, I've walked past the those mountains before, and gazed upon the same place where the tower stands today, but, it was not there at that time. Why would that be? Is it just a grand illusion?" Gimli asked, resting his arm on his helmet that lay nest to him.

Silver shook her head, "No, the Silver Tower just travels to where it is meant to be, at the given times... it really is not part of middle-earth to begin with, so it is not bound to anywhere."

"So, I guess that's what sparks the legends..." Gimli said with a deep sigh in thought, "The legends of it being a myth and just disappearing."

"More or less." Silver answered, actually slightly unsure about the legends; she had never been able to travel far out of sight of the Tower, so she really never got to hear many outside stories or tales. She was actually thinking about what would happen when her grandfather came back, and what he would think of not finding her there.

"You both should get sleep while you can..." Legolas said, suddenly beside Gimli, and putting wood in the fire.

Gimli jumped and just stared at Legolas, finally realizing it was just him, "If you are trying to give me heart failure, please _stop_ trying!... _Stupid elves and their quiet walking..."_

"_Dumb dwarfs and their endless ranting..._" Legolas shot back, with a smirk. He stood and wiped the wood bark from his hands, his gaze traveling over to Silver, "Better get some rest milady."

"_Me?_ But what of _you?_ Don't you wish to rest?"

"Someone must keep watch, and I'm afraid my friend here wouldn't stay awake long enough..." Legolas answered looking down to Gimli. Gimli was in the process of getting comfortable, and was about to doze off with his pipe in his hand, but he snapped out of it when Legolas had said that.

"_Well, I'd never..._" Gimli growled and rolled over, not wishing to speak or look at the elf.

Silver and Legolas laughed briefly, but then Silver spoke up, "I will gladly take watch if needed, so you may rest."

He sighed and thought it over. Not sure what he was answering was right, he spoke slowly, "I will wake you up a few hours before dawn. You may take watch then."

"As you wish m'lord..." Silver said with a nod, and after stretching a little, she laid back and fell asleep. Legolas stood up, and walked off again, circling the area once or twice then positioning himself under a tree not to far off from the group.

When dawn was drawing near, Legolas went over to Silver, kneeling down, and shaking her gently, "Your watch has begun_..._" he whispered, then standing straight he then went over and sat down next to the hobbits. Silver sat up and yawned, pulling her scabbard and sword near her.

Standing up, she walked a little while off, and started observing the area. The night was dying, slowly, so to the far east a hint of red was staring to glow. The clouds that had hovered over them early that night had thickened, and fog was slowly starting to rise. A single bird with a hoarse caw, called to another bird, somewhere up in the trees.

But suddenly, she heard something that didn't sound at all like the sounds of an early morning. She heard far off voices and shouts, and the very faint sound of clanking metal. Being as curious as she was, and since she was on watch, Silver had no other choice then to find out what the sound was.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Legolas scanned the area around him. Gimli, Merry and Pippin still all lay asleep, and the fire had died a while back; though, a bit of smoke still rose from the ashes.<p>

"She was suppose to keep the fire going..." He mumbled, and looked to the rising sun of dawn. Scanning the area once more, he realized she wasn't anywhere in sight, "She was also suppose to stay near the grove..."

Gimli had awaken as Legolas said this. Standing up and also looking around, Gimli put on his helmet and huffed, "She probably got scared about going to war, and ran off... it is common of the female kind..."

"She left?" Pippin piped up, somewhat disappointed. He and Merry were yawning and stretching, then searching in their bags for food.

"Most likely back at her tower as we speak." Gimli concluded, "Taking the army, with her."

"She wouldn't have just left... would she?" Merry looked at Legolas.

Legolas shook his head in thought and took a deep breath, "I am, unsure..."

"_Legolas! Legolas!_" Silver's voice came clear to them. She seemed to be far off. Everyone's head flung around to the side, to see Silver running quickly back to them. She would occasionally jump over a fallen log or bush. Silver finally got to them, and before any of them could say anything, she grabbed Legolas's arms, "_There's a group of ruffians attacking a half-ling in a small gorge up ahead! We have to help!_"

The four of them all exchanged wide eyed glances. Gimli in no time grabbed his battle-axe and hatchet, and raised them, "There's nothing like settling battles in the morning!"

Merry and Pippin grabbed their gear and slung their bags over their shoulder, and took out their daggers, "Hurry! Let's go!" Merry said. He and Pip were concerned a little more then everyone else, mainly because Silver had said 'half-ling'.

"Lead the way." Legolas said to Silver, keeping his bow handy.

With a nod, Silver grabbed her bag and took off again down the way she had come. Keeping up with her the best they could, Pippin spoke, while panting, "Merry... why would a hobbit... be this far from... _The Shire?_"

"I dunno Pip..." Merry said as they managed to jump over a log, "_We could be asked the same question..._"

* * *

><p>"<em>There!<em>" Silver said in a whisper, getting down behind a rock that hung over a large dip in the ground. Legolas knelt down behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"You're right..." He said, keeping his hand up, ready to grab an arrow. Gimli, Merry and Pippin all knelt beside him. Sixteen ruffians were trying to attack a tiny woman; but, even Gimli could tell you that the woman was not a hobbit.

She was as small as one, yes, but there were key differences. _One_; she was much more speedy then a hobbit- she was dodging and zooming around all of the attackers. Not to mention she had two knifes in each hand and fought as if she was an elf. _Two_; Her bright blond hair was short, very short. There was no hobbit-curl in it at all. _Three_, and probably the biggest factor of all; her small feet were not furry at all. The only thing that was there was a golden ankle bracelet.

"What is she?" Gimli asked blinking.

"_She's pretty... that's what..._" Pippin said in a slight day-dream voice.

"No, I mean what RACE." Gimli said with a harsh whisper and a roll of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what she it, we need to help her..." Silver said. And she was right, the little woman -as fast as she was- seemed to be growing tired.

"Alright, let's help finish this..." Legolas said, placing an arrow on the string of his bow. The moment he fired it, was the same moment Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Silver jumped over the rock and down upon the expecting ruffians.

As his arrow pierced through the chest of one of the bandits, Legolas pounced on another. But, pretty soon the small group of friends realized these were no ordinary ruffians; the villains fought, way too well. The bandits wore all black, with leather straps, and black hooded masks with only eye holes.

"Stay with me, hobbits!" Gimli commanded to Merry and Pippin, "Unless you feel like dying today!" He shouted as he was finally able to drive his axe into one bandit's legs.

"We're staying! We're staying!" Merry called back to him, as he and Pip were blocking attacks.

Silver dodged her way over to the small woman, who was indeed the size of a hobbit, "I'm Silver! We're here to help!" she called as she managed to perry a heavy attack with her sword. She was glad she had taken fighting classes with the guards of the Tower, otherwise she would be absolutely helpless.

"I'm Diamond!" The woman answered, "But I prefer Dabby... and thank you!"

"Who are these creeps?" Silver called over, as she and Dabby fought back-to-back.

"I don't know! They just attacked me when I was taking patrol!" Dab answered, flipping over Silver and her opponent, to stab the ruffian in the back.

"Patrol of what?" Silver asked blinking, but not before she crossed swords with another villain.

"I'll tell you later, let's just finish this!" Dabby insured.

The whole time everyone fought, Legolas didn't have a right feeling about his opponents. Something about them seemed, familiar. But what threw him back was when one of the villains shouted to another... in elvish. With a swift motion, he ripped one of the masked hoods from a rival's face; it was true. They were elves. They had fair features, and pointed ears, but evil was piercing through their expressions.

"_Treachery_!" Legolas yelled with a deep glare. The one he had ripped the mask from simply laughed,

"Silly young elf-ling, you fight poorly..." He smiled, and drew a slim, curved sword.

Legolas took the knifes he carried on his back with his quiver, and pointed them at the elf, "How dare you betray the honor and nobility of the elf race!"

"How dare you insult an elf with the upper hand... you're as good as dead now, anyway..." The cruel elf grinned.

At first our elf prince didn't understand what he meant by that, but right after, he felt a sharp and sudden cold pain go through his side; he had been stabbed. Someone must have came up behind him and got him with a knife. Merry looked over and gasped, "_LEGOLAS_!" Pippin and Gimli turned to look as well, their hearts sunk and eyes widened.

Silver was last to look, and what she saw took her off guard; out of all of them, how could Legolas have been harmed first? The reason was because he was struggling with the fact they were fighting with elves...

"Well, looks like I might as well put you out of your misery..." The cruel elf said, leaning down; Legolas was on his hands and knees, loosing blood fast.

"_N-not..._" Legolas made out, his voice shaking with anger, "_B-before... I kill you!_" he was able to muster himself to stand on his knees, and drive his knife through the elf's heart.

The cruel elf fell down dead, and Legolas fell down beside him.

"_No!_" Silver cried out, making her way over to her friend's body. She leaned down, and pulled him over so he was on his back. Blood was soaking through his shirt and tunic, and he was shaking slightly with pain.

Gimli chopped his way through the bandits to get to his elf friend as well, as Merry and Pippin finished off the last ruffian. Dabby wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I... I'll be... o-okay..." Legolas mumbled, as his sight started to blur out.

"Yes, you will." Silver reassured as comfortingly as she could, trying to not freak out. She rubbed his cheek gently, "We'll get you help, hold on. Just rest for now..." Legolas closed his eyes and zoned out; he was fading. Silver shook her head over and over again in fright, "_What do I do?_" she looked desperately at Gimli, "_My magic is not yet great enough to bring someone back to complete health, when they are so close to death!_"

"Do what you can, lass..." Gimli said with a sad sigh, "If we can't save him; we... _can't save him_..."

"No!_ We'll save him!_" A voice came from above them. They all looked up to see Dabby on a large branch above them. But, she was not alone. There were other small people, similar to hobbits, standing in the tree with her, "Lift him up here!"

Exchanging glances, Silver and Gimli managed to lift Legolas to them.

"Come on cousin hobbits..." One of the smaller men grumbled, reaching his hands down to Merry and Pippin. With a swift motion, he pulled them both up. A woman and man picked Gimli up into the trees, and finally they pulled Silver up.

They couldn't see it from the ground, but, there in the trees was a city of wooden bridges and ropes that went about them in the canopy. The group of small people started carrying Legolas off, and motioned the rest to follow.

Pippin walked up to Dabby, "Where are we going?"

"Forest Folk Town."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, please review! I really need the support!<em>**

**_And yes, I am bringing Diamond into this story; but she'll have my own twist to her- as will a lot of other things. ^^ Anyway, stay tuned!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Walking across the bridges that crossed through the canopy, Silver, Gimli, Merry and Pippin followed the group of small hobbit-like people as fast as they could. Dabby, also known as Diamond, walked with them.

"If you don't mind me asking, miss Dabby, what are you?" Merry asked, walking beside her.

"What do you mean '_what am I_'?" Dab said blinking.

"You're not a hobbit, but, you are around the same size as one... what race do you come from?" Pippin said, scratching his head.

Dabby smiled and laughed slightly, "Why, I'm one of the Forest Folk! Distant relatives of hobbits- but, instead of living underground in a hobbit hole, we live in the tops of trees!"

"I can see that..." Silver said quietly, looking up at the leaves and branches surrounding them, "But you don't live among all these ropes and bridges, do you?"

"Goodness heavens, no!" Dabby said, giggling, "These are just outposts!" she said motioning around her, "Outposts that surround the city; Forest Folk Town... I swore I mentioned it already..."

Gimli shook his head, "Dwarfs don't belong in trees... I would very much like it if we could get down to the ground as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Master dwarf! The place we shall care for your wounded friends is down on the ground... but, remember, the only way in and out of Forest Folk Town is through the trees." Dab said, as she finally stopped walking.

Merry, Pippin, Silver and Gimli couldn't help but stop behind her; the wooden bridge was so narrow. The group that was carrying Legolas was getting far ahead, and soon it disappeared through the leaves. Dab motioned down; Looking down, you realized just how up you were.

Up about eighty feet, the hobbits, the dwarf, and the Silverian could see yellow lanterns everywhere; floating in the air, hanging on hooks and branches, and being carried. The leaves covered the city so well, it gave off a dark green color, so it would make sense why there were so many lanterns. The trunks of the trees had doors and windows built into them, as well as wooden pathways and ladders.

There was a pretty big stream flowing in between the trees, as if it was looking for a way out. Boats and docks were placed down where the stream was the widest and deepest.

But, the most noticeable thing was that it seemed as if a festival was going on. Banners and streamers and flags hung everywhere, and groups of people were dancing, drinking, laughing and eating.

"Is there... a celebration going on?" Silver asked finally.

"There's always a celebration going on." Dabby said with a grin, "Forest Folk celebrate anything..." she sighed, "It gets a little boring after a while..."

Merry and Pippin were staring down at the festivities in wonder, "It sure looks like a grand time!" Merry said, grinning.

Dabby nodded, "You can take that ladder over there and go down to join the party."

"What about Legolas?" Gimli asked impatiently.

"Well, you just can keep going down this bridge and you'll descend down to where your friend is."

Silver nodded slowly and started down the bridge. Gimli followed her. Dabby was about to follow, but Pippin grabbed her shoulder, "Um, Dabby? Would you like to join Merry and... well, _me_ down at the festival?"

Dab smiled gently, "Alright, I guess someone has to show you two around... but aren't you worried about your elf friend?"

"Yes, but we believe he's in good hands." Pippin said with a shy smile. Merry was already going down the ladder, and calling for them to come on. Pippin and Dabby followed after him.

* * *

><p>Finally on the ground, Silver and Gimli followed the group and Legolas, to a door that was placed in the large base of tree. Light came from windows that were peeking out through the roots.<p>

After carrying Legolas inside, most of the men and women that had brought him there had disappeared. So pretty soon, it was just Gimli, and Silver alone in a room with many things hanging from the ceiling and piling the shelves. You could see Legolas through the doorway in the room beside them; he was lying on a bed that looked like it was made for guests who weren't 'hobbit size'.

The quietness was abruptly interrupted as you heard a ton of wooden bowls, and tin pans fall. A small woman, who looked frightfully a lot like Dabby, came in; the only difference between her and Dab was that she had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"Estella at your service." she said bowing to Gimli and Silver slightly. As she bowed, she hit her head on a desk. Wincing and rubbing her head, she quickly went over to Legolas, "Oh... _this isn't good_... was he stabbed, I'm guessing?"

Silver could only nod in response. Estella nodded, "Well, I'll get some more healers in here and we'll see what we can do..." as soon as she said that, a few people came in with bowls of water, and glass bottles and towels.

"This looks... like it may take a while..." Gimli said with a sigh, and he finally turned to Silver, "I'm going out to find the hobbits... _and possibly grab an ale_... keep a watch on our elvish prince-ling..."

Without a word in reply, Silver walked into the room with the healers and sat down on a cushioned window seat. She watched the healers remove Legolas's shirt and tunic, and get to work on cleaning the wound.

"_Hey, you look like you know some magic._" a voice said, taking her off guard. Silver looked over to see a small man smiling at her, "Am I right?"

Silver nodded.

"Thought so, I'm Pim. Any simple healing spell you have, please use on that jug of water as many times as you can." Pim said.

Following instructions, she did just that. But Silver couldn't help but watch how the healers of Forest Folk Town did things; the way they healed people was so much more carefree then things they did in the Silver Tower. In the Silver Tower they did everything so precise and coordinated, so just to cast a healing spell on a jug of water about fifty times seemed pretty strange.

The only thing that she noticed besides this, was that Estella grabbed a large pitcher of wine, balanced it on her head, and left out the door.

* * *

><p>"So how long do we have to wait?" Pippin asked Dabby who was sitting beside him at a table.<p>

Dabby laughed, "I already told you Pippin! The lady comes around at her own good time, with a jug of wine and serves everyone!"

Merry sat across from both of them and sighed, "Alright... we'll wait.." he then looked down the long tables and benches. Suddenly his eyes widened, "_And boy was waiting worth it..._" he saw Estella coming with the pitcher.

"Your right Merry! The wine looks good!" Pippin said, watching Estella pour a glass for a woman farther up the table.

"Not the wine you idiot, _the girl!_" Merry said resting a elbow on the table. Dabby raised one eyebrow as he continued in a whisper, "_She's a beaut!_"

Estella finally got down to them, and smiled, "Hello my lords. Dabby." she said with a nod.

"Hullo." Merry and Pippin said in unison.

"Hello, sister dear." Dabby said with a sly smile.

"_Sister?_" Merry asked blinking, and looking back at Dab.

Dabby shrugged with a grin. Estella rolled her eyes, "I see Dabby here forgot to mention any of her family members... anyway, welcome to Forest Folk Town master hobbits." and she poured all three of them a glass of wine, and went down to the next person.

Merry watched her move on, a grin stuck on his face. Pippin rolled his eyes, "Oi..."

Dabby giggled.

"_WHAT?_" someone suddenly roared from down the table, "_NO MORE WINE?_"

Dab's face fell, "Oh no... not Edgus again..."

"Edgus?" Pippin asked blinking.

"_I'm sorry m'lord, we are just out... I will have to make some more..._" came Estella's apologetic voice. Dabby, Pippin and Merry all cocked their heads to get a good look at what was going on.

"This is outrageous!" Edgus growled. The big Forest Folk man with a thick orange beard glared down at Estella, with his cold brown eyes, "I insist on having some wine right now!"

"We don't have any sir." Estella said, no longer sounding sorry, but more angry.

"Well, perhaps I'll have a little bit of you then..." A forceful grin spread on his face as he grabbed her arm. Before Pippin could say anything, Merry was standing up and walking towards Edgus.

Estella gasped and stepped away, "Never! Let go of me!"

Edgus smirked, "_Who's gonna make me?_"

"_She said let go of her!_" Merry spoke up sternly, ripping Edgus's arm away from Estella. He stood in front of Esa protectively.

"What's it to you?" Edgus asked with a growl.

"It doesn't matter, just stay away from her!" Merry scolded. Before Merry knew it, he had been punched in the face, and knocked to the ground. Estella stood back and gasped, as Edgus motioned for people to cheer him on.

"Merry!" Pippin's eyes widened as he was about to jump over the table, but, Dabby stopped him,

"_Pippin don't!_ If you get into this fight, more people will join and it will never end! Merry has to win this himself!"

Pippin looked fearfully at his friend, who was groaning and getting off the ground. Merry saw Edgus being cheered on, and he quickly lunged for him... to only be punched to the ground again. Merry rubbed his sore face, and looked at Pippin, Dabby and Estella as they all watched in worry. But, Merry then noticed something in Estella's hands; the clay jug.

Seeing Edgus was distracted by all the people cheering, Merry ran over and grabbed the jug from Esa, "_Hey!_" Estella said angrily. With one swift blow, Merry broke the jug over Edgus's head. Edgus's blanked for a second or two, then fell to the ground knocked out.

Everyone roared with cheers for Merry, as Pippin and Dabby ran over to him. "Here Merry." Pippin said, giving his friend a hankie so he could wipe the blood from his mouth.

Estella finally came over as the crowd settled down, and she punched Merry hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Merry asked rubbing his arm.

"That was for breaking my jug." she said, a shy smile slowly rising on her lips, "And... this is for fighting for me..." and she gently grabbed Merry's neck, and gave him a small kiss. Then, taking another empty jug from the table and balancing it on her head, she walked off.

Merry was frozen. Pippin groaned, "Lucky..."

* * *

><p>A day passed, and Silver would not leave Legolas's side. She stayed on the window seat and waited for him to wake, even after the healers were done. Estella would come in a few times a day, to help mend to the wounds.<p>

"How about you come with me to see the celebration that's going on tonight?" Estella asked.

Silver shook her head, "I wish to stay here and mend to Legolas."

Estella paused and blinked, "If you... wish milady..." and she was about to walk out of the room when something struck her, "Do you have feelings for him?"

"_Hm?_"

"Do you love him?"

Silver blushed as the question took over her mind, "N...no... I mean... I..."

Estella grinned and leaned against the doorway, "You do, don't you?"

Silver sighed, "It wouldn't matter... I'm a spirit from the Silver Tower, and he's an elf from Mirkwood... I would have to give up being a spirit to be with him." By the look on Estella's face, Silver could she didn't understand. Silver just shook her head and laughed lightly, "Like I said before, it doesn't matter..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE, REVIEW!<em>**


End file.
